Talk:Blogging Wikia
Open this post and read what I think about that:, Wiki2RSS? I revisited the blogging.wikia.com because I thought of writing a math-blog. I think a wiki is very suitable for it because of it's ' ' capability. However, is there an easy method to make the entries appear on any RSS aggregator? Inyuki 11:57, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :There is an RSS feed for the page history of each page (example), but it's not currently in a very readable format since it shows the diff rather than the actual page content. Angela talk 02:48, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Angela. Should I start hacking MediaWiki to some point in the future? :-) Inyuki 15:32, 12 April 2007 (UTC)-note22:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC)22:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC)~~stephanie curry!this is my name i think there should be a alert line put down like a go down and up line so nobody can get in and detroy and to be able not to hack and do there own work of education in there if not so some work in life and considration of there own survival+thriving there own+ matter!stephanie curry 4:44+pm/10/12/2017 and there should be put many no hacking rules and and a tutorial- that can explain in details what a hacker is and to learn the prohacking law and the hacklaw and what it can do so there is no hacking- stephanie curry4:50pm+10/12/2017!-and for freedom of education and speech and writing because hackers and pro hackers are anti authoritarian and they like to give orders and and have very bad attitudes stephanie curry4:33pm+10/17/2017.there are by me being made and created in my new creator is a ground full of tail holes grounded for eternal life with the name evil,wicked the bad and the ugly-and three other anti- rebel-holes place right beside them with a church and the church should have water to baptize all but the three after- before there dis-appearance to leave the ear of the earth as-well stephanie curry-4:39pm+10/12/2017. thankyou stephanie curry finish 5:04pm+10/12/2017! This seems nice, A place where we can state our opinions without being bashed for not being neutral point of view like on Wikipedia? PatPeter 19:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Prototype Welcome Message I made a prototype welcome message at User:PatPeter/Welcome!, it is set to Wikipedia, and needs to be linked to all our rules here. PatPeter 23:09, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, but there aren't really rules here yet since it's a small community. See Template:Welcome for a simpler version which just describes what this wiki is. Angela (talk) 01:13, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Ill just link everything to the multiple pages of the code of conduct. PatPeter 16:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Done, take a look. PatPeter 18:03, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Moving Code of Conduct Hey guys should we move the code of conduct and other non-blog pages to a level other than main like: *Blogging Wikia:Code of Conduct or I was thinking more *Bloggia: It is one word and sort of sounds better, I don't know something to allow us to differentiate between pages. -PatPeter 05:54, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind I just noticed that we have Blogging: but shouldn't we move the code of conduct into that space? -PatPeter 06:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Since the code of conduct is the main part of this wiki, I think it's best left in the main namespace. Angela (talk) 16:22, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Moving Code of Conduct Subsections for ease of reading Should we move all the 'subpages' per say of the Blogger's Code of Conduct to Blogger's Code of Conduct:Example so that it is easier to read, and differentiate those pages from others? -PatPeter 19:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Blogging:Babel Should we have a Babel page since we have some multiple languages here? -PatPeter 23:39, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :There might not be a need since new wikis can be created when people want one in a new language. See Wikia:Blogging for a list of languages this wiki is already in. Angela (talk) 04:07, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Project Babel is more for telling people who come here, like if one on the French bloggers who made that French page, or the ... Chinese blogger who made that really long Chinese blog, know if another user can speak their language, and talk to them. -PatPeter 19:35, 10 September 2007 (UTC)